role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Tachyons
The Tachyons(タキオン Takion) are an alien race hailing from an unknown planet and wish to colonize and invade Earth. They can be used by anyone, but are mostly used by Gallibon the Destroyer. They are also rivals of the Viledrodes. Appearance The Tachyons somewhat resemble a mix between insects and mollusks, and they each have six-limbs. They also have big bulbous heads as well as some two tusk-like appendages on their faces. Distribution Tachyons appear to live inside giant, vaguely organic-spaceships (known as Leviathans) that they built on their own. They are heavily guarded by their guards the Reptilians and the Cryptocledius. Intelligence The Tachyons are very intelligent and are capable of literally using their minds to it. They operate on a hive mind. History Early History The Tachyons were a species of six-limbed, telepathic extraterrestrials that landed on Earth sixty-five million years ago, around the extinction of the dinosaurs. They stayed alive long enough to breed the Reptilians and Cryptocledius before going dormant. In the present day, they were awakened when a team of scientists, Dr. Alexander Preloran and his assistants Dr. Hans Sopler and Dr. Ted Hoffman, find their ship, the Leviathan, stuck at the bottom of the ocean. While investigating, however, they discover that the alien crew is still alive. Soon afterwards, H.E.A.T. encounters a transmission coming from the aliens, and track the source to the Hazard Abyss. They furthermore discover that the team of scientists never returned from their expedition, and so investigate the situation. When they dock with the Leviathan, they find the crew alive, and that they have taken Dr. Preloran as their mental captive. Having used their telepathic abilities to absorb the scientists' knowledge, the aliens decide to colonize Earth. After Nick blows up the Leviathan's controls, Preloran breaks free of the Tachyons' control, and sacrifices himself to let the others escape. The ship then explodes, killing all on it. However, it is revealed later on in the Monster Wars trilogy that the aliens actually downloaded their minds onto Preloran's two assistants, Drs. Sopler and Hoffman, who gradually mutate into the forms of the Tachyons. The two use their new psychic abilities to keep H.E.A.T. divided and the military on their side, and then use the technology to resurrect the original Zilla as a cyborg, Cyber-Zilla. The cyborg attacks Nick and H.E.A.T., but when Zilla Jr. comes to the rescue, he is torn between his old parent and Tatapoulos. The Tachyons use this confusion to take control of him, and they send the mutations across the world to attack major cities. This way, the military forces will be weakened enough to be unable to resist the approaching Tachyon fleet. However, Dr. Mendel Craven manages to scramble the signal that is controlling the monsters, and they destroy enough of the Tachyon craft to force a retreat. Zilla Jr. then, after finally siding with Nick, fights his cyborg parent, tearing off his right cybernetic arm and tearing off his chest plate. Hans Soplar and Ted Hoffman then begin to revert back into their human forms. ''Revenge of the Tachyons'' ''Introduction'' Years later, the Tachyons returned to Earth with an even bigger army and brand new kaiju under their control. The first arrived onto Earth where their first action was to send Kraa to investigate. While they were aware of the Viledrodes and Vortaaks presence on Earth, they chose to ignore them in favor for their invasion tactics. ''First Attacks'' After sending Kraa and Zarkorr to tog on a rampage on Phoenix, Arizona and Goliath and El Gusano Gigante to attack San Francisco, the Tachyons went to "war". They ordered all of their kaiju to attack various places all over Earth and later even mind-controlled Zilla Jr. (Lostverse) and Cyber-Zilla. The Tachyons were on all duty, it seemed as if they were unstoppable. That was, until a few more battles took place. ''Osaka Onslaught'' ''All Out Hell II'' ''Shanghai Slaughter ''Final Assault Enraged, the Tachyon Leader then led an final assault on Reykjavik, at first sending waves of Leviathans, Cryptocledius and Reptilians out. Neo SMG, Zilla Jr. (Lostverse), Jay, Neo Gigan and even Hetzer showed up to attack. The Tachyons then sent out Kraa and Zarkorr, but the two were defeated by Zilla Jr. (Lostverse) and Neo SMG. After Kraa and Zarkorr were freed from the Tachyon mind control, they took off. Then the Tachyon's ultimate weapon was sent out....Tricephalon. The Tachyon Leader joined the fight as well and turned his ship into a giant warship. After a very long and difficult battle, the Tachyon Warship was destroyed by Zilla Jr. (Lostverse) when he threw Tricephalon at it, defeating Tricephalon. Neo SMG, Neo Gigan and Jay then finished off the Tachyon Warship, killing off the Tachyon Leader and ending the Tachyon Invasion. Earth was freed. After the event, a few "Tachyon Remnants" joined up with the Vortaak-Nexos. Powers/Abilities * Levitation: '''The Tachyons are capable of levitation. * '''High Intellect * Mind Control: 'Tachyons are shown to be able to easily take control of another one's mind and use them to their worth. Pawns * Kraa (fomerly) * Zarkorr (formerly) * El Gusano Gigante (formerly) * Goliath (formerly) * Ts-eh-Go (formerly) * Nightmare Scorpion (formerly) * King of Mons (formerly) * Cyber-Zilla (formerly) * Zilla Jr.(formerly) * Tricephalon (formerly) * Reptilians * Cryptocleidus Trivia * They both had El Gusano Gigante (and Cyber-Zilla) as pawns in ''Monster Wars and in WZRP. * They are one of the few invasive alien races that sought to takeover that acted independent. * The real names of the "Tachyon Leader" and "Tachyon General" remain unknown. * Their arc is also known as "'''Monster Wars II". Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Mutants Category:Prehistoric Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Factions Category:TV Show Character Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju Category:Characters (Anyone)